


diligence doesn't always pay

by Blaizekit



Series: Blaize's Tumblr Archive [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaizekit/pseuds/Blaizekit
Summary: Sora pulls an all-nighter to surprise his friends. Maybe he overdid it...tumblr prompt for @puppetmaster55
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Blaize's Tumblr Archive [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728511
Kudos: 19





	diligence doesn't always pay

**[Prompt: ignoring a cold until it becomes a fever and they collapse where they stand]**

[Original Post](https://blaizekit.tumblr.com/post/190671320734/puppetmaster55-replied-to-your-post-im-in-a-mood)

“Ta-daa! Are you surprised?” Sora beamed at Riku and Kairi.

They were. He could tell. Kairi’s mouth was open slighlty, and Riku had that frown that made him look a little constipated (not that Sora wanted to point that out, even he had tact sometimes)--

“What did you do? How?” Riku looked from Sora to the raft on the sand, complete with a makeshift sail and steering-stick.

Sora’s smile faded a little. “Come on, give me some credit! I know how to do these things. We went over it enough times.”

“I think he means, how is it done when we just started on it yesterday?” Kairi walked over to the raft and knelt to examine it, as if suspicious that it could even be there.

“Stayed up all night,” Sora said proudly. “I told my mom I was going to Riku’s and then came back here.”

Kairi turned on the balls of her feet to frown at him. “But why? Everyone was going to work on it. Have you ever stayed up like that before?”

“Nope!” Sora started a huge yawn. But tilting his head backward did not go over well. White streaks went across his vision, and the sky and sand somehow flipped places. He heard a loud swear and the breath whooshed out him when Riku caught him at the last moment before hitting the ground.

“Sora?” he heard Kairi yelp.

Riku pulled him up and let Sora lean on him with one arm over his shoulders. Leaning forward made him dizzy too, until Riku pushed back on his chest and held him steady.

“Okay, I think I need to go to bed. But I’m fine, guys!”

“You are _not_ ,” Riku said, half-exasperated, half-concerned. “Why in the worlds did you think it was a good idea to stay up all night, anyway? We’re here now, we don’t have to rush.”

“I just...” Sora scratched his head with a free hand and tried to get his mush of a brain to come up with a logical-sounding answer. He couldn’t think of one, so he just told the truth. “I don’t know. I’m just... so glad to have you guys back. For us to be home again. I wanted to stay here and work on it ‘till it was done. I mean, last time, I didn’t really...” 

He blinked when a tear fell from his eye. Oh no--not again. The guys had teased him after the first emotional reunion. Sora hastily made to scrub his eyes. That’s when he noticed his skin felt hot to the touch. And another wave of dizziness passed over him.

Riku and Kairi exchanged a look that clearly said he wasn’t doing a good job of convincing them he was alright.

“Sora, get in the boat.” Kairi pointed their boat, tied to the pier, and stared him down.

“Wait--”

_“Now.”_ Riku still had Sora’s arm flung over his shoulder, and he used that leverage to steer him over to the boat. It was a short walk, but Sora felt like he was floating up and away from his body with every step. Surely that wasn’t normal, even for him, but he didn’t mention it. The two plopped him down and pushed him back when he started to rise. There were only two seats, so he was in the middle, on the floor.

“Wait! I spent a lot of time on that! At least move it out of the open!”

“I’ll come back and move it later,” Riku said. He’d already taken the oars in hand. Kairi untied the rope and pushed them away from the dock.

Sora groan-whined and put his forehead down onto the side of the boat. A breeze tickled his neck, and occasionally drips of water or splashes from the oars trickled onto his head. It felt refreshingly cool. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend that the world was spinning because they were on the water.

“We’re going to take you home,” Kairi said.

“Noooooooo.” Sora lifted his head, blinked in the brightness of the sun on the water, then lowered his head again. His voice came out muffled. “My mom’s gonna kill me.”

Riku gave a long-suffering sigh. “Fine. You can come over to my house, since you said that’s where you were going in the first place. Once everyone’s awake, we can call your house so it seems like you got sick overnight.”

“I’m not sick.”

“You are,” Kairi said. “And you’re being silly. The whole point was for us to finish what we started together.”

Sora went quiet for a while. There was the sound of the water lapping the side of the boat, the steady plunk of Riku dipping the oars into the water, and the early-morning gulls calling out high above. It seemed like, as long as he didn’t break the moment, it could go on forever. The three of them, and the sound of waves.

“Yeah. We will,” he murmured.


End file.
